The present invention relates to skateboard devices and more particularly pertains to a new scooter device for providing a swingable skateboard device.
The present invention meets the need of a swingable skateboard by providing a pair of panels rotatably coupled to each other, wherein one of the panels has a plurality of wheels attached thereto.
To this, the present invention generally comprises a first panel having a top side and a bottom side. The first panel is rigid. Each of a plurality of wheels is rotatably attached to the bottom side of the first panel. A handle is attached to the first panel. A second panel has an upper surface and a lower surface. The second panel is rotatably coupled to the first panel such that the lower surface of the second panel is facing the top side of the first panel.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.